von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Reise durch einen Theil von Teutschland, Helvetien und Ober-Italien im Sommer 1803
Ersten Brief. Leipzig, den 31. Mai 1803. :So bald, mein Theuerster, haben Sie gewiss keinen Brief von mir erwartet, da ich, der Verabredung gemäss, Ihnen erst von München aus Nachrichten von meiner Fahrt mittheilen wollte; allein erlauben Sie immer, dass ich die von drei Stunden, die mir mein Postillon hier zugestanden hat, schon jetzt benutze, Ihnen mein Tagebuch zu übersenden. München möchte mir wenig Zeit zum Ordnen desselben übrig lassen, da ich mit wichtigern Dingen, als mit blossen Begebenheiten meiner Reise, sie von da aus zu unterhalten gedenke. :Des Abends um halb zehn Uhr kam ich glücklich in Potsdam an, fuhr aber nur durch, und stieg jenseits der Stadt, weil gefuttert werden musste, aus. Da aber der in B . . . vor der Abreise zu mir genommene Kuchen meinen Magen nicht befriedigt hatte; so beschloss ich, mit ein Abendbrot reichen zu lassen. Eine Milchsuppe und drei Scheiben Braten schmeckten vortrefflich; allein ich musste diese geringe Mahlzeit theuer bezahlen, zur Erinnerung an die Warnungstafel aller Reisenden: In keine kleinen oder unbedeutenden Gasthöfe einzutreten, wenn man ihnen sonst ausweichen kann, weil die Wirthe derselben die in ihre Garne gefangenen Vögel ohne Barmherzigkeit rupfen. Von Potsdam fuhr ich um zwölf Uhr wieder ab, und kam gegen neun Uhr Morgens über Belitz nach Treuenbritzen, wo ich mir Caffé und einige Stücke Pfingstkuchen reichen liess. Eine muntere Dirne machte den Marqueur, mein Cercle, d. h. meine Stubengenossen, waren aber, Hans der Kutscher, Michel und Töffel, zwei Knechte, und ein Barbier, der seine Kunst an einem dieser feinen Herrn übte. Er schielte nach mir hin, und hätte gern einige Groschen aus meinem bunter Beutel entlockt; allein so gern ich mich auch der überflüssigen Theile meines Bartes entledigt hätte, so konnte ich mich dennoch nicht entschliessen, auf meine Backen einen Kalender zeichnen zu lassen. Ich versuchte es, nach Gall's Theorie die äussern Züge meiner Stubengenossen zu analysiren; allein das Resultat war -- Dummheit und Faulheit. -- Mittags um zwölf Uhr reiste ich von Treuenbritzen ab, und kam Abends um fünf Uhr in Wittenberg an. :Den ganzen Weg hindurch begegneten mir Colonisten, die ihren väterlichen Heerd auf dem linken Rheinufer und in Schwaben, weil der Krieg denselben gänzlich zerstört hatte, verliessen, um sich in Südpreussen unter den schützenden Fittigen des preussischen Adlers einen neuen unverwüstbaren zu erbauen. Der grössere Theil dieser Pilgrimme zog, mehr oder weniger bepackt, friedlich und selbst vergnügt einher, und nur sehr wenig sprachen die Reisenden um eine milde Gabe an. Ihre mit zwei oder mehrern Pferden bespannten Wagen, die das ganze Haab und Gut dieser braven Menschen fassten, machten einen starken Eindruck auf mich. Die Wagen selbst sind von einer ganz eigenen Bauart. Auf den vier Rädern ruht ein langer und hoher Kasten von einigen Brettern nett zusammengesetzt, der mit Tonnenreifen und Linnen überdacht ist, und dem Mobiliar-Vermögen, so wie der Familie, Schutz zum weitern Fortkommen verschafft. :Seltsam sieht ein solches wanderndes Häuschen aus. Bei gutem Wetter ziehen zu Fusse nebenher der Mann, die Frau, der Ohm, die Muhme und Fix der grosse Kettenhund, der durch Bellen der Herrschaft Ankunft verkündet. :Ich theilte einige Groschen unter die muntern Kleinen aus, und wünschte diesen guten Menschen von Herzen Glück. :Eine Meile von Wittenberg sah ich unweit der Landstrasse im Walde einen grossen Stein, den ich für ein Hünenbette hielt; und was mich in dieser Meinung noch mehr bestärkte, waren mehrere in der Nähe befindliche Hügel, die durch die Witterung zwar etwas verflächt waren, mir aber dennoch Tumuli zu seyn schienen. Vielleicht war dieser Ort ein Hauptbegräbnissplatz jener alten Völker, die unsere Gegenden zu den Zeiten des Tacitus oder Karls des Grossen bewohnten. Näher nach Wittenberg hin fand ich noch mehrere dergleichen Gesteine auf den Feldern zerstreut. Ob diese nun Bürge meiner Hypothese sind, wag' ich nicht zu behaupten. Der Geologe und Geognost dürften sie vielleicht als Folge der diluvianischen Fluthen betrachten, und auch wohl nicht ganz Unrecht haben; denn dergleichen Massen konnten wohl nicht anders, als durch die Kraft jener ungeheuren Ströhmungen mit fortgerissen, und so weit von den Hauptgebirgen geschleudert werden. :Unsere Urältern benutzten wahrscheinlich jene Steine, und wälzten sie vermöge des mächtigen Hebels ihrer noch ungeschwächten Muskeln den zum Begräbnissplatze bestimmten Hügel hinan. :Um fünf Uhr kam ich nach Wittenberg. Diese Stadt ist als Festung unbedeutend und kann höchstens dazu dienen, ein Magazin gegen einen coup de main zu sichern. Ich fand die Elbe ausgetreten, und dieser Umstand, der mich nöthigte, einen Umweg zu machen, um nach Wörlitz zu kommen, bestimmte mich, noch denselben Abend abzureisen, damit ich, meinem Versprechen gemäss, zu rechter Zeit daselbst eintreffen möchte. Ich reiste also Abends um acht Uhr von Wittenberg ab, und hatte das Vergnügen, eine Stunde lang zwischen Ueberschwemmungen und selbst stellenweise durch das Wasser zu fahren, weil der Damm an einigen Stellen kaum einen Zoll über den Wasserspiegel erhoben, an andern aber gar noch unter demselben gelegen war. Zum Glück erleuchtete der Mond diese Fahrt, die allerdings gefährlich hätte werden können, wenn das Gewitter früher heraufgezogen wäre, welches sich schon seit mehrern Stunden am fernen Horizont zeigte. So aber hatte ich schon den festen Boden sichtbar wieder unter meinen Füssen, als die Wolken ihre Elektricität und ihren Wasservorrath über mich auszuschütten anfingen. :Obgleich etwas durchnässt, dennoch ohne Unglück, kam ich Morgens gegen ein Uhr in Wörlitz an. Ich trat im Eichenkranz ab, und erhielt meine Wohnung in der Stadt Paris, zwei Schritte von Zürich und eben so weit von Messina. Bei Lesung dieser drei Namen, Theuerster, regen sich gewiss in ihrer Seele wechselsweise die Vorstellungen von Schrekensscenen, Königsmord, Lavater, Korsakow, Erdbeben und der Himmel weiss, wovon sonst. Mir wenigstens gieng es so; allein diese Mode, die Logierstuben, nächst der Nummer, mit dem Namen zu bezeichnen, finde ich um so besser, als man in grossen Gasthöfen seine Stube um so weniger verwechseln kann. Ferner gewähren die darin aufgehängten analogen Kupfer, Darstellungen merkwürdiger Gebäude oder Gegenden dieser Städte, manche schöne Unterhaltung. So bewunderte ich zum Beispiel in meiner Stube den Dom des Louvres, das Innere und Aeussere der Kirche St. Genoveva, den Pont-Neuf, das Palais exroyal u. s. w. :Auf ähnliche Weise könnte man die Namen merkwürdiger Männer verewigen, -- nur dürfte die Auswahl derselben manchen Zwist verursachen. -- Die Meisterwerke solcher Männer machten den Hauptschmuck des Innern der Zimmer aus. Wie gern kehrte ich da bei Homer, Virgil, Tasso, Ariost, Shakespear, Cervantes und ihren Brüdern ein. Werthers Leiden, obgleich schon aus der Mode, würden auch jetzt noch manche Freunde und Freundinnen finden. Hienge die Wahl vom Geiste des Wirthes und dem Geschmack seiner Rathgeber ab; so fände man auch wohl eine Lucinde und ihre Darstellung: Nuditäten! -- Für Sie, Theuerster, weiss ich wohl, dürfte ich kein anderes Zimmer bestellen, als welches Friedrich der Grosse hiesse, und in dem Kupfer und Charten die Hauptdarstellungen aus seinem grossen Leben enthielten. :Gegen sieben Uhr Morgens trat unser Freund, mein erwarteter Reisegefährte v. L. . . , zu meiner grössten Freude in meine Stube. Er war die ganze Nacht hindurch gefahren und eben vom Regen ziemlich durchnässt in Wörlitz angekommen. Wir machten beiderseits gleich eine kleine Toilette und begaben uns nach dem fürstlichen Garten. Ihnen denselben beschreiben zu wollen, hiesse kühn seyn, da sie seine Darstellung durch die geübte Feder unsers Mathison kennen. Der Garten gefiel auch besonders deswegen, weil er durch keine steifen und gebieterischen Mauern vom Felde geschieden ist. Er verschmeltz sich gleichsam mit der ganzen umliegenden Gegend, und gewinnt dadurch ausserordentlich an Mannigfaltigkeit und Grösse der Aussicht. :Die einzelnen Partien dieses Gartens, so wie auch die verschiedenen darin angebrachten Gebäuden und Grotten sind nach einem grössern Styl als die gewöhnlichen Verzierungen ähnlicher Gärten angelegt. Daher fallen auch solche kleinliche Gärten ins Lächerliche; ich betrachte sie, wie nürnberger Tand, den man bei der geringsten Berührung zu verderben glaubt und wirklich verdirbt. Bei meinem Durchfluge durch diesen Garten stiess ich auf das Museum, woselbst grade einige Fremde unter Anführung eines Tagelöhners -- wenigstens hielt ich ihn dafür -- eintreten wollten. Auch uns lud er ein, Theil an diesem Schauspiele zu nehmen; allein das Aeussere dieses Cicerone war für mich so wenig aufmunternd, dass ich es bereits aufgegeben hatte, dies Heiligthum zu betreten. Es schien jedoch ein guter Geist über mich zu wachen, denn ich entschloss mich, in diesen Tempel einzugehen. -- Denken Sie sich meine Ueberraschung, als ich die vom Pabste zu Ende des vorigen Jahres dem Fürsten überschickten Antiken darin aufgestellt fand! -- In der Mitte dieser Rotunde stand auf einem Würfel Urania, eine edle Figur mit schönem Faltenwurf; auf vier anderm Würfeln Erato, Euterpe, Thalia, Melpomene, mit ihren sie bezeichnenden Attributen. In der Halle dieses Tempels waren Apollo, Clio, Calliope, Terpsichore; in zwei noch ledigen Nischen, eine Panther und ein Stier von Bronze, beides vortreflich gearbeitete Antiken, auf Consolen aber sah ich vier Köpfe, wovon drei wirkliche Antiken waren. Sämmtliche Statuen und Büsten sind von weissem Marmor; einige sind theils durch den Einfluss der Luft, theils durch das Liegen in der Erde etwas verwittert, und hie und da schienen mit einige ergänzt zu seyn; dessen ungeachtet bleiben sie schätzenswerthe Kunstprodukte. :Ich ärgerte mich über meinen Cicerone; denn wusste er gleich die Namen dieser Götter und Musen zu nennen, so brachte er sie doch auch so verstümmelt hervor, dass ich mich des lauten Lachens nicht erwehren konnte. Zum Beispiel: dies ist Kalio-pae, dies die Terp-ci-koriae, dort die U-rani-a, dies Melpo-minea u. s. w. :Auf dem Wege nach dem Gasthofe wurde mir beinah der ganze schöne Genuss verleidet. Es rief uns nämlich eine Frau an: Wollen Sie nicht das Innere des Tempels sehen? Eine nahgelegene Rotunde schien mir nicht viel zu versprechen, wir declinirten also. Als uns aber die Frau immer mehr zuredete, und ich nicht gern etwas Sehenswürdiges versäumen wollte; so trat ich in dieses Heiligthum ein, und fand -- einen jüdischen Tempel voll mephitischer Dünste und säuischem Schmutz! -- Woher mag es wohl kommen, dass das Volk Mosis, dem Gebot von Enthaltung alles Unreinen zum Trotz, der Unreinlichkeit, so das nitimur in vetilum des Horaz auch hier seine Anwendung finden? -- Doch dem sey wie ihm wolle, mir wird diese unangenehme Ueberraschung eine Warnung seyn, mich nie wieder auf ähnliche Art bethören zu lassen, um einen vorigen angenehmen Eindruck so widrig verwischt zu sehen. :Bei der Rückkehr in den Gasthof freute ich mich sehr auf ein erquickendes Mittagsbrod, allein ich wurde sehr getäuscht. Statt um zwölf Uhr, wie es angesagt worden, bürgerlich zu essen, giengen wir erst gegen zwei Uhr zu Tische, und mussten überdies noch eine halbe Stunde warten, ehe wir einige Näpfe warmes Wasser, Suppe genannt, erhielten. Dann folgten noch einige eben so schlechte Gerichte, die ohne Ordnung bunt durch einander servirt und durch einen eben so schlechten Wein begleitet wurden. Ich konnte, so wie noch einige meiner Nachbarn, trotz des grössten Hungers nichts essen. Jedoch wurde mir das Loos einer guten Nachbarschaft zu Theil. Ich sass nämlich neben einem Fräulein v. B . . . , einer artigen Brünette, deren Unterhaltung mich schadlos hielt. Noch waren wir nicht bis zum Kuchen gekommen, als mein Bedienter anzeigte, dass angespannt sey. ich empfahl mich meiner Nachbarinn und entfernte mich schnell von Wörlitz. Abends um neun Uhr kamen wir nach unserer Station Holzweiss an, wo wir nur Kaffee tranken und um zehn Uhr wieder nach Leipzig abfuhren, woselbst wir des Morgens um fünf Uhr eintrafen. Hier sitzte ich nun im Joachimsthal und expedire mein erstes Reisepäckchen an Sie aus einer schwarzen schmutzigen Stube. Bald, hoffe ich, sollen die Pferde erscheinen, die uns weiter nach München zu bringen werden. Wenn ich doch erst dort wäre. Gruss und Freundschaft. Dritter Brief. München, den 11. Juni 1803. :Morgen werde ich Baierns Hauptstadt verlassen, aber nicht, ohne Ihnen noch erst einmal von hier aus geschrieben zu haben. Der Brief wird freilich ein wenig lang werden; allein dafür sollen Sie auch gleich etwas von Ihrem Lieblingsthema hören. :Den 8ten früh um fünf Uhr setzte ich mich in den Wagen und fuhr nach Hohenlinden, um das dortige Schlachtfeld und seine Umgebungen zu sehen. Wir traten beim Postmeister ab, und als ich ihn um einen der Gegend und des Schlachtfeldes kundigen Führers bat, hatte er die Güte, uns selbst überall herum zu führen, und mit dem Locale und der Stellung der verschiedenen Truppencorps bekannt zu machen. Er gieng hierbei so sehr ins Detail, dass er uns sogar die Hügel zeigte, woselbst Oesterreicher und Franzosen begraben waren. Seine Gefälligkeit ging so weit, dass er uns einen aus dem Grabe herausstehenden österreichischen Knochen herauslangte. Dass dies ein Ueberbleibsel eines Oesterreichers war, dafür bürgten die dabei liegende pferdehaarne Binde und andere Umstände. Mein Führer machte hierbei die Bemerkung, dass man nach der Schlacht die nackten Cadaver der Oesterreicher und Franzosen leicht von einander hätte unterscheiden können, da diese wohlgenährt, jene aber abgezehrt gewesen wären. :Als ich den grössern Theil des Schlachtfeldes umwandert hatte, liess ich mich von meinem Führer auf den Kirchthurm führen, woselbst er mich nebst dem Küster mit einigen Particularitäten der Schlacht bekannt machte. Dies konnten diese beiden Männer um so eher, weil sie sich während derselben auf dem Thurme befunden hatten, wo sie, der Gegend kundig, auf diesem Observatorium ein für so neues Schauspiel leicht übersehen konnten, besonders da Hohenlinden gleichsam der Mittelpunkt der ganzen Scene war. :Der Küster zeigte mir Löcher in der Mauer des Thurmes, und versicherte, dass fast das ganze Dach der Kirche zerschossen worden sey. Auch mehrere Häuser, die auf dem Schlachtfelde zerstreuet lagen, waren von Kanonenkugeln durchbohrt. Es ergab sich hieraus, dass die Kanonen grösstentheils nur von kleinem Caliber gewesen waren. Das schwerste Geschütz der Oesterreicher sollen nur Zwölfpfünder gewesen seyn; auch verriethen eine von den Oesterreicher geworfene und noch ganz erhaltene, so wie mehrere Stücke einer geplatzten Granate nur ein kleines Caliber. :Die Eingebornen waren mit den Franzosen im Ganzen zufriedener, als mit den Oesterreichern, denn sie behaupteten, dass erstere sie mehr als letztere mitgenommen hätten. :Nach vollendetem Spaziergange trat ich wieder in dem Hause des Postmeisters ab, wo wir Mittagbrod assen, und mit silbernen Löffeln, die ihnen die Franzosen nicht einmal genommen hatten, speisten. Das Haus selbst war mir sehr merkwürdig, denn in demselben wurde die bekannte [[Waffenstillstand von Hohenlinden|Convention von Hohenlinden]] durch den [[Ludwig Conrad von Lehrbach|Grafen von Lehrbach]] österreichischer Seits, und den [[Victor Claude Alexandre Fanneau de La Horie|General Delahorie]] von Seiten der Franzosen geschlossen. Die französischen Truppen sollen den Frieden damals sehr gewünscht haben. Sie harrten, sagte der Postmeister, während der Unterhandlung voller Neugierde von der Thür, und suchten durch Erkletterung einige hohen Gegenstände, die um das Haus sich befanden, die Blicke der Unterhandelnden zu erforschen. Allein Sie wissen, Theuerster, dass Zaghaftigkeit, mit Eigensinn gepaart, verschlimmerte, was damals noch gut gemacht werden konnte. :In strategischer Hinsicht scheint mir diese [[Schlacht von Hohenlinden|Schlacht von Hohenlinden]] durch Fehler aller Art vorbereitet worden zu seyn. Doch müsste ich, um diese Seite zu beleuchten, den ganzen Feldzug von Moreaus Uebergang über den Rhein an recapituliren. Dieses zu thun ist aber über meiner Sphäre. Ich will Ihnen daher nur einige Partikulär - Notizen, die ich theils in München, theils auf dem Schlachtfelde selbst sammelte, so wie eine kleine Beschreibung des letztern und seiner Umgebungen, so viel es die Kürze meines dortigen Aufenthalts erlaubte, mittheilen. Sind diese Bemerkungen, die ich hier ohne logische Form rhapsodisch über das Terrain und die Schlacht selbst hintereinander folgen lasse, auch nicht wüchtig; so dürften sie doch ihre Officialität wegen für Sie einigen Werth haben *). : *) Wer etwas näheres über diese Schlacht nachlesen will, der nehme des [[Jean Joseph Paul Augustin Dessolles|Divisions-Generals Dessolle]] Relation derselben oder auch folgende Schrift: Ueber den Feldzug der deutschen und französischen Armee in Deutschland, im Sommer und Winter des Jahrs 1800. -- Von einem Officier der Alliirten Truppen im Laufe des Feldzugs verfasst. 1801. :Von München bis nach Parsdorf ist die Gegend flach, und man entdeckt nur rechts in der Entfernung von mehreren Stunden die bis ins Baiersche eingreifenden Vorgebirge der Tyroler Alpen. Bei Neufarn befinden sich rechts und links von der Chaussee schmale Streifen Waldung. Links von der Chaussee hat das Waldgebüsch eine starken Haken, der mit diesem beinahe parallel läuft. Hinter demselben aber erhebt sich ein bewachsener mit verschiedenen Kuppen versehener Landrücken, der von Süden her nordöstlich hinzieht. Dieser Rücken, der meistentheils sanft anläuft, beherrscht die umliegende Gegend und gewährt eine gute Stellung, die Moreau auch schon einmal genommen hatte. Hierauf wird das Terrain bald flach, bald wellenförmig, ist aber im Ganzen sehr mit Gebüsch bewachsen. Hinter Anzing fällt man in den hohenlinder Wald, und debouchirt auf einer guter Chaussee in den Kessel, worin Hohenlinden selbst liegt. :Keine unter den dortigen Anhöhen ist beträchtlich erhaben, und da sie alle sanft anlaufen, so sind sie ganz für die Artillerie geschaffen. Auf dem Schlachtfelde selbst scheinen die Höhen oberhalb Ober-'', ''Nieder-Kasching und Berg die dominirenden zu seyn. :Vor der Schlacht waren wohl die Oesterreicher von der Lage ihrer Feinde nicht genau unterrichtet. Sie glaubten die Franzosen nach dem Gefechte bei Haun in vollem Rückzuge, und erwarteten einen leichten Sieg. Dies beweist auch ihre Aeusserung: dass sie in Anzingen nur abkochen wollten. Selbst die Franzosen sollen diese Angriff nicht vermuthet haben, wenigstens versicherte mir der Herr Postmeister von Hohenlinden, dass einige bei ihm befindliche französische Generale, bei der Nachricht der Anzuges der Oesterreicher, voller Verwunderung aufgesprungen wären, um sich davon zu überzeugen. Die Oesterreicher brachten ihr Geschütz auf der Chaussee von Haag herunter, von Dorfen her kam Infanterie und Cavallerie; -- Geschütz kann man der hohlen und morastigen Strasse wegen von dort nicht herbringen. :Die Franzosen stellten sich darauf der auf der Haager Chaussee debouchirenden österreichischen Colonne entgegen, und das Gefecht begann den 3ten December Morgens um halb sieben Uhr in den Gegenden Stocka und Kreit, woselbst die Franzosen einiges Geschütz aufgefahren hatten. Es gelang anfänglich den Franzosen, die Oesterreicher zu werfen, als sich diese aber wieder ermannt hatten, warfen sie ihrer Seits die Franzosen, die sich bis hinter Hohenlinden, die münchener Chaussee hinunter, wo Moreau seine Reserve aufgestellt hatte, repliirten. Von hier aus liess Moreau seine in der Attaque begriffenen Truppen von Zeit zu Zeit ablösen. :Als dieser Feldherr bemerkte, dass die österreichischen Colonnen in keinem Zusammenhange standen, und dass sie ihre linke Flanke unbesorgt Preis gaben, liess er von seiner Reserve aus den Oesterreichern eine Colonne durch den Wald bei Matenpöt in die Flanke gehen. Er setzten sich ihnen zwar mit vieler Bravour einige Bayern entgegen; allein die französische Uebermacht vernichtete sie, und so drang diese Colonne bis auf die Höhe von Meizenbeck vor, von wo aus sie die bei Strasmayer aufgestellten Oesterreicher warfen, und den Vorgedrungenen hierdurch den Rückzug abschnitten. :Die Oesterreicher ahneten, obzwar sie bereits in die linke Flanke, sie drangen immer weiter vor, glaubten die Schlacht für sich gewonnen, ja sie sollen selbst an einigen Stellen victorisirt haben. Nun begingen die Oesterreicher noch einen Fehler, der ihnen theuer zu stehen kam, und die Schlacht vollends zu ihrem Nachtheil entschied. Sie liessen nämlich die Intervalle zwischen Mittelbach und Kronako offen oder unbesetzt. Dies benutzten die Franzosen, und marschierten von dieser Seite den Oesterreichern ebenfalls in Flanke und Rücken, und da das 5000 Mann starke österreichische Corps wegen der schlechten Wege von Burgrain her nicht ankam, so wurde hierdurch den Franzosen der Sieg erleichtert. Gegen fünf Uhr Abends endete diese Schlacht, die schlecht geleitet, und eben so schlecht ausgeführt wurde. Ueber 10000 Gefangene und alles Geschütz nebst vieler Bagage, fiel in die Hände des Siegers. :Während der Schlacht hatten die Oesterreicher die Höhen von Stocka, Berg, Ober-'' und ''Niederkasching mit achtzig und einigem Geschütze besetzt, ihre Infanterie und Cavallerie aber stand theils auf, theils am Abhang der Höhen, der Französischen gegen über, und beide fochten lange Zeit mit abwechselndem Glücke. Die Erbitterung soll so gross gewesen seyn, dass sie sich an einigen Stellen mit den Gewehrkolben herumprügelten. :Die Franzosen hatten bei dieser Schlacht erstlich den Vortheil der Uebermacht, da es den Oesterreichern nicht gelang, so viel Truppen als ihre Feinde auf das Schlachtfeld zu bringen; zweitens wurden die Franzosen einigemal durch frische Truppen aus der Reserve abgelöst, und drittens waren sie nicht so abgemattet, als die Oesterreicher, die bei schlechter Kost und bei schlechtem Wetter eine ziemlich Streke in schlechten Wegen zurückgelegt hatten. :Die Franzosen fochten stets en débandade, und zogen sich in eben dieser Fechtart zurück. Die beiderseitige Cavallerie kam wenig ins Handgemenge. Die Franzosen hatten in und um Hohenlinden gegen 50 Geschütze aufgestellt. -- In Oberkasching wäre der Erzherzog Johann, der sich sehr brav an die gefährlichsten Stellen begab, beinahe gefangen worden, er befand sich bereits mitten unter den Franzosen, welche ihn, durch den Nebel verhindert, nicht bemerkten, als ihn die Warnung eines Bauern und die Bedeckung zweier Husaren noch rettet. :Aus allen diesen und den bereits bekannten Factis über diese Schlacht, ersehen Sie leicht, dass die Oesterreicher nichts weniger als eine Schlacht intendirten, sonst hätte man unmöglich so sorglos handeln und so viele Fehler begehen können, worunter man vorzüglich die Unachtsamkeit beim Marsche durch die waldige Gegend rechnen muss. Flanken gehören gedeckt, den Franzosen Jalousien auf der rechten und linken Flanke gegeben, oder solche gar zu gewinnen gesucht, so hätten sich diese zurückziehen müssen, oder sie würden wahrscheinlich geschlagen worden seyn. :Es war sehr spät am Abend, als ich wieder nach München gekommen war, wo mich der Schlaf bald in seine wohlthätigen Arme schloss. :Ehegestern, als den 9ten früh Morgens zwischen sechs und sieben Uhr, verkündigte der Klang der Glocken und die Musik der verschiedenen Militär- und Bürger-Corps den Anfang des Frohnleichnamfestes. Der Zug selbst nahm gegen sieben Uhr seinen Anfang, und gieng von einen Hauptkirche durch ein Thor der Stadt hinaus, und durch das andere wieder herein. Ich begab mich mit meinen Freunde L., vermöge der erhaltenen Einladung, gegen zehn Uhr nach dem Hause des Herrn Commandanten, wo wir schon viele Herren und Damen vom ersten Adel versammlet fanden. Mehrere sassen bei einer Collation, während andere sich am Fenster mit Beschauung der Vorübergehenden belustigten. Ich musste mich an den Tisch setzen, und einige schöne Hände servirten mich sogleich nach Landessitte mit gekochten Bratwürsten, mit Wein, Caffee, Chocolate und Kuchen. Auf die Nachricht von der Annäherung der Procession nahm ich meinen Platz neben einigen Damen am Fenster, und erblickte bald eine Menge reich verzierter, verschiedenen Heiligen gewidmeter Fahnen, die im Gefolge der Geistlichkeit aller in München befindlichen Mönchsorden feierlich vorübergetragen wurden. Die Begleitung bestand grösstentheils aus sehr wohlgenährten Herren, denen bei der grossen Hitze des Tages der Marsch sehr beschwerlich zu werden schien. Ein französischer Monseigneur, der sich neben mit am Fenster befand, ein ehemaliger Bischof im südlichen Frankreich, eine kleine Figur mit der Miene eines Satyrs, belustigte mich mehr durch seine witzigen Bemerkungen über den vorüberziehenden Zug, als das Gepräge selbst es würde gethan haben. Anfangs war ich etwas betroffen, in der Hauptstadt des bigotten Bayerlandes eine solche Sprache zu vernehmen; allein bald überzeugte ich mich durch das über die Procession hinterher angeknüpfte Gespräch, dass der würdige Kurfürst von Bayern brave Gehülfen bei seinem edlen Bestreben findet, den Aberglauben in seinen Staaten zu vernichten. :Um meine Zeit so gut als möglich in München auszukaufen, begab ich mich noch vor dem Mittagsmahle, da man in München erst spät zur Tafel geht, nach dem Cadettencorps, wo der Chef desselben die Güte hatte mich herumzuführen. Ich fand die Cadetten gerade bei Tische. An jeder Tafel sass ein Aufseher. Ihre Speisen waren Suppe, Vorkost und Fleisch, Braten und Sallat; ihr Getränk Wasser. Alle waren in kurze blaue Jacken mit schwarzen Aufschlägen gekleidet; statt der Hüte trugen sie Helme mit schwarzen Pferdeschweifen; sie hatten lange Beinkleider und Halbstiefeln an; der Säbel hieng ihnen am Bandelier über die Schulter. :Die Eleven, deren Zahl hundert und dreissig beträgt, sind grösstentheils Pensionnairs, die monatlich fünf und zwanzig Gulden zahlen, wofür sie Nahrung, Kleidung und Unterricht erhalten. Der Kurfürst giebt jährlich zehntausend Gulden zu diesem Institute. Dafür behält er sich aber vor, zehr bis zwanzig Söhne armer Officiere der Armee daselbst unentgeldlich zu placiren. :Die Anstalt erzieht ihre Zöglinge nicht allein für das Militair, sondern diese wählen sich im funfzehnten Jahre den Stand, in welchen sie gern treten wollen. Zufolge des Lehr- und Erziehungsplans *) soll nämlich durch diese kurfürstliche Militair-Academie eine dreifache Absicht erreicht werden. Man will vor allen Dingen freilich für den Militärstand solche Subjekte bilden, die in Rücksicht der zu diesem Stande nöthigen Grundwissenschaften als theoretisch vollendet anzusehen sind; ferner aber auch dem Civilstande solche Zöglinge liefern, die entweder gleich in manchen Fächern ganz brauchbar; oder welche endlich zu ihrer Vervollkommnung in den höhern Studien dermassen vorbereitet worden sind, dass sie in kürzerer Zeit, als gewöhnlich, und mit grösserm Nutzen ihre Bildung zum Dienste des Staats vollenden können. : *) Betitelt: Lehr- und Erziehungsplan nebst Vorschrift für die kurfürstlich-pfalzbayersche Militair-Academie in München. München 1789. : Dieses Reglement enthält viel Gutes und wird nun nach einer Anordnung des Kurfürsten ganz umgearbeitet. :Bis zum vorhin genannte Alter erhalten deshalb alle einen gemeinsamen Unterricht in denjenigen Wissenschaften, die zur Bildung für den Militairstand hinlänglich, für viele Staatsämter aber, so wie auch für die Ausbildung der höhern Stände nothwendig, und für die Erlernung der höhern Wissenschaften die gründlichste Vorbereitung sind. :Diese bestehen nun mit genauer Hinsicht auf Alter, Zeit und Absicht aus folgenden Haupttheilen, als: der Erlernung der lateinischen, teutschen und französischen Sprache, der Geschichte, dem Unterricht in den schönen Wissenschaften und Künsten, in der Philosophie, der Mathematik und der Rechtslehre. Weil aber nach genauer Prüfung der aufgenommenen Subjekte, welche bei der Aufnahme elf bis dreizehn Jahr alt seyn können, sich oft ein Missverhältniss in ihren erworbenen wissenschaftlichen Kenntnissen vorfindet; so hat man diesen gesammten Lehrcursus auf vier Jahr vertheilt. In der Abtheilung vom ersten Jahre fällt die Philosophie und Rechtsgelehrsamkeit aus. :Haben sich die Eleven nun zu irgend einem Stande bestimmt, der eine weitere Ausbildung verlangt, als die ist, welche sie hier erhalten, so werden sie entlassen, um anderweitig unterrichtet zu werden. :Die Zöglinge schlafen alle in einem gemeinschaftlichen Saale, und ihre Gouverneurs und Aufseher in erhöhten Betten zwischen ihnen. So zweckmässig ich auch einer Seits diese Einrichtung fand (denn es lässt sich auch manches dagegen einwenden), so war ich doch mit der Reinlichkeit der Luft nicht zufrieden, besonders da gewisse Geschirre unangenehme Ausdünstungen verursachten. :Jeder Cadet hat unter seinem Bette einen Kasten, worin er seine Sachen verschliesst. Zwei Gouverneurs haben Dujour. Alle vierzehn Tage versammeln sich sämmtliche Glieder des Instituts, um über den Fleiss und die Moralität ihrer Zöglinge zu conferiren. Hierauf füllen sie eine hierzu bestimmten Conduitenliste aus, deren Resultat am Ende des Jahres zusammengezogen wird. :Ausser den vorhin genannten Lehrgegenständen erhalten die Zöglinge auch Unterricht in der Physik und Mechanik; sie lernen drechseln und tischlern, und bekommen das hierzu nöthige Handwerkszeug geliefert. Morgens um sieben Uhr fangen ihre Lehrstunden an; und Abends um neun Uhr gehen sie zu Bette. :Auf den Unterricht und das Selbststudieren werden täglich, zwei Nachmittage in der Woche ausgenommen, zehn Stunden verwendet. Bei der Eintheilung dieser Zeit soll nach dem Plan zuvörderst darauf gesehn werden, dass davon nicht mehr als sechs oder höchstens sieben für den ordentlichen Lehrvortrag in den verschiedenen Fächern bestimmt, die übrigen aber zum Privatstudium der Zöglinge, oder nach Befinden zu einer Kunsterlernung ausgesetzt werden. Jedoch soll das Privatstudium keinesweges der Willkür der Zöglinge überlassen bleiben, sondern immer ein Lehrer in abwechselnder Ordnung dabei gegenwärtig seyn, der durch Nachhülfe, Zurechtweisung, Erklärung; Wiederholung ect. diesen Stunden ihren sichern Nutzen gewährt, so dass von aller zum Unterrichte brauchbaren Zeit nicht ein Augenblick verloren geht. Was an Sonn- und den zwei wöchentlichen Erholungstagen, so wie auch zur Sommerzeit weiter geschehen kann, hängt theils von dem Fleisse der Zöglinge, theils von der Ermessung des Direktors ab. :Verschiedene Tage in der Woche begeben sie sich nach einem Garten, der nicht weit vom Cadettenhause entfernt ist, und belustigen sich daselbst mit allerlei gymnastischen Uebungen und mit dem Gartenbau. Während der eine Theil spielt, unterhält sich auch ein anderer wohl mit Musik. So hörte ich zum Beispiel in ihrem Garten eine ziemlich besetzte Janitscharenmusik, die durch einen Theil dieser Zöglinge mit vieler Fertigkeit ausgeführt wurde. :Um zwei Uhr kehrte ich endlich zu dem Grafen zurück, wo ich nebst unserm Freunde zu Mittag ass, und überaus artig empfangen wurde. Da der Kurfürst denselben Abend eintreffen sollte; so versprach und der Gouverneur, und in diesem Falle bei Seiner Durchlaucht einzuführen, und uns am andern Morgen die Zeit bekannt zu machen, wo wir dem Kurfürsten vorgestellt werden könnten. :Unter einigen interessanten Bekanntschaften in München macht ich auch die des Grafen Pocci, eines Neffen des Grafen Carletti, der, wie Sie wissen, den Frieden in Paris für Toscana unterhandelte. Er ist Major im Generalstabe, und hat die Aufsicht über die topographischen Vermessungen Bayerns. Dieser artige und in mehrerer Hinsicht sehr gebildete Mann, dessen Gesundheit aber leider nicht die dauerhafteste ist, hatte die Güte, mir einiges hierüber mitzutheilen. Er sagte mir, die Standlinie sey im Isermoos genommen worden, und betrage, wenn ich nicht irre, 72000 Schritt; die astronomischen Verrichtungen besorge ein bayerscher Astronom, und die zur Aufnehme gebrauchten Instrumente, seyen das Theodolit und der Labordsche Sextant. Ein grosser Theil der zum Stiche bestimmten Zeichnungen wäre schon fertig, die Herausgabe derselben dürfte aber wohl noch ein Jahr dauern. -- Die Charte von der Stadt und Gegend um München wird zuerst erscheinen. -- Wahrscheinlich wird die Zeichnungsmanier die mit gekreuzten Bergstrichen seyn; wenigstens hielt sie der Graf, nach der uns bekannten Lehmannschen, und wohl nicht ganz mit Unrecht, für die beste. :Durch den Grafen Pocci und einen gewissen Hauptmann von Hausmann wurde ich bey dem Obersten von Riedel eingeführt. Dieser würdigen Mann ist Chef des Ingenieur-Corps, und hat die Hauptdirektion über die Vermessungen in Bayern. Ich fand an ihm einen gelehrten Mann, der in mehrern Hinsichten Verdienste um den Staat hat. Sein Werk über den Chasseebau soll nun bald vollendet seyn. Er war einige Zeit beim Erzherzog Karl in der Schweiz und ich erfuhr von ihm die Gründe, die diesen bewogen, die Schweiz in einem so kritischen Zeitpunkte zu verlassen. Es geschah nämlich wider den Willen der Erzherzogs. :Heute Vormittag früh um neun Uhr hatten wir durch die Güte des Grafen von Nogarola das Glück, Seiner Durchlaucht dem Kurfürsten vorgestellt zu werden, von dem wir sehr gnädig empfangen wurden. :Vom Schlosse aus begaben wir uns nach der Bildergallerie, welche in einem Flügel des Schlosses befindlich, und Vor- und Nachmittags für jedermann offen ist. Dass sie vortrefflich seyn müsse, können Sie schon daraus schliessen, dass die Manheimer Gallerie und viele andere vortreffliche Gemälde aus den aufgehobenen Klöstern und Kirchen derselben einverleibt sind. Man findet überdies nur die besten Gemälde aus allen Schulen auf ausdrücklichen Befehl des Kurfürsten hier aufgestellt, während andere minder gute Stücke in Secondairgallerien öffentlich gezeigt werden. Gern theilte ich Ihnen eine Beschreibung einzelner ganz vorzüglich schöner Gemälde mit, wenn ich mir nicht theils manches für die mündlicher Erzählung auszusparen wünschte, theils auch durch unsern Freund von L. ermahnt würde, für die fernere Reise durch den Schlaf einige Kräfte zu sammlen, da es fast um Mitternacht und unser Postillion um vier Uhr Morgen früh bestellt ist. Zehnter Brief. Turin, den 16. Juli 1803. :Mein längeres Verweilen in dieser schönen Hauptstadt reut mich keinesweges. Ich habe Gelegenheit gehabt, manches Sehenswürdige zu betrachten, und die Bekanntschaft manches Interessanten und in unseren Tagen höchst merkwürdigen Mannes zu machen. So hatte ich zum Beispiel gleich am 14ten das Vergnügen, mich längere Zeit mit dem General Menou zu unterhalten. Es war nämlich mein erstes Geschäft in Turin gewesen, mich ihm vorstellen zu lassen. Nach einer zwar sehr artigen, aber doch nur zu kurzen Unterhaltung war ich wieder von ihm entlassen worden. Ich begab mich daher zum Bibliothekar Actis, der mir die Bibliothek zeigte, welche aus achtzigtausend Bänden besteht, worunter manche seltene und kostbare Werke sich befinden. Von hier ging ich mit ihm nach der Academie, wo er mich mit der Einrichtung des neu angelegten Naturaliencabinets bekannt machte. Das Locale desselben besteht aus mehreren hintereinander folgenden Sälen, die eben jetzt erst geordnet werden. Einige Herrn waren eben mit der Klassificirung der Mineralien beschäftigt, welche sie aus dem Chaos, worin sie bisher gelegen hatten, hervorgezogen. Ich sah sehr schöne Exemplare von Bergkristallen, Granite, Marmor, Porphyr, Jaspis und Serpentinsteinen. Auch bekam ich den Versammlungssaal und die Bibliothek der Academie zu Gesicht. -- Die Mitglieder der Turiner Academie halten alle vierzehn Tage gewöhnliche, alle Jahr aber zwei ausserordentliche Sitzungen. Ihre Memoires werden gedruckt, doch ohne dass man sich an eine bestimmte Zeit bindet. :Von der Academie ging ich zum Professor de Calusse, an dem ich einen sehr gebildeten Mann fand. Er ist ein guter Mathematiker und Astronom, Dichter und Philolog, besonders beschäftigt er sich mit den fremden Sprachen, von denen er kürzlich eine Grammatik edirte. -- Da es beinahe Ein Uhr war, so begab ich mich nach meinem Gasthofe. Wie gross war meine Verwunderung, als ich hier folgendes gedruckte Einladungsbillet vom General Menou vorfand: ::Au quartier Général à Turin le 25 Messidor an 11 de la république française, :::Le Gènèral Menou ::Administrateur Gènèral et Commandant en Chef de la 27me Division Militaire, ::prie le -- N. N. de lui faire l'honneur de venir diner chez lui, aujourd'hui 25 Messidor. :::à cinq heures prècises. ::R. S. V. P. :Ich begab mich also der Einladung gemäss um fünf Uhr nach dem ehemaligen königlichen Schlosse, woselbst ich in einen schönen Salon eingeführt wurde, in dem viele Tabourets im Kreise umher gesetzt waren. Ausser dem Adjutanten des Generals traf ich nur Einen Herrn daselbst, die anderen Gäste fanden sich, mit dem Hauspersonale gegen dreissig an der Zahl, erst in Zeit von einer halben Stunde ein. Als der grössere Theil versammelt war, erschien der General Menou im Saale, und bewillkommte mich äusserst artig. Gegen sechs Uhr gingen wir zur Tafel: ein General führte mich zuerst nach dem Speisesaale, und General Menou wiess mir den Platz neben sich an. Der Tisch war sehr gut servirt, und von einer hinlänglichen Anzahl Attachès bedient. General Menou unterhielt sich besonders mit mir über die preussischen Länder und das dasige Militär, welches ihm um so mehr interessirte, da er selbst in Berlin gewesen war. Er sprach auch über Egypten. Ich hatte mit Fleiss diese Seite nicht berühren wollen, er leitete aber von selbst das Gespräch auf dieses Land, und sagte mir, dass nun ein Prachtwerk im Drucke sey, welches aus vier Foliobänden Text und zwei ähnlichen Bänden Kupfern bestehen würde. Dies sey der Reichhaltigkeit der verschiedenen Materien wegen als ein Encyclopädie der Merkwürdigkeiten jenes Landes zu betrachten, und enthalte auch seine militärischen Operationen. Auf meine Aeusserung, dass das militärische Publikum sich besonders zu letztern sehr freuen würde, gab er mir zur Antwort: Es sey gut, dass endlich die Wahrheit an den Tag komme. Er schien mir für dies Land sehr eingenommen zu seyn, und äusserte den Wunsch, wieder dahin zurückkehren zu dürfen. -- Die Differenz des Wasserstandes zwischen dem mittelländischen und rothen Meere gab er nur zu vierzehn Zoll, also nicht so gross an, als man sie bisher in Europa gewöhnlich annahm. Die Mamelucken setzte er über alle ihm bekannte Reuterei. -- Seine Gemahlinn, eine Muselmännin, erscheint nicht in Gesellschaft, und wenn sie ausfährt, hat sie nach orientalischer Sitte das Gesicht verschleiert. Sie hat ihre eigene Dienerschaft, und Menou hat ihr in dem einen Theile des Schlossgartens, den er abhegen liess, eine eigene Moschee einrichten lassen. Man behauptet hier, er soll bald die Moschee, bald die Messe besuchen, und man sagte mir, dass seine Verwandten die Taufe seines ihm kürzlich gebornen Kindes nicht hätten erlauben wollen. Er soll jährlich neunzigtausend preussische Thaler zu verzehren haben, dennoch aber mehr gebrauchen. Gegen auch Uhr standen wir vom Tische auf, er wurde Caffee und Liqueur präsentirt, und einige Zeit nachher begab sich der General, nachdem ich mich nebst noch einigen andern empfohlen hatte, auf die Promenade. Ich begleitete ihn längs dem Platze bis in die Gegend meines Gasthofes und ging alsdann nach Hause. :Den andern Morgen früh um sieben Uhr ritt ich nach der Soperga, einer schönen Kirche mit ihren Capitelgebäuden, welche auf der spitze eines Berges liegt, und den Namen von demselben angenommen hat. Man cotoyirt drei Viertelstunden lang den Po, und steigt alsdann während einer guten Stunde einen ziemlich jähen aber geebneten Weg den Berg hinan. Auf der obersten Fläche dieses Berges stand ehedem nur eine der Mutter Gottes geweihte Kapelle. Als aber im Jahre 1706 die Franzosen unter dem Herzoge von Orleans Turin bereits drei Monate belagerten, und es Victor Amadeus dem Zweiten gelang, seine Armee mit der des Prinzen Eugen zu vereinigen, und sie so bis auf funfzigtausend Mann zu verstärken, da gelobte er, eine schöne Kirche an die Stelle der Kapelle zu erbauen, wenn er die Franzosen schlagen würde. Den Tag vor dem Angriffe bestieg er nämlich diesen Berg, recognoscirte die feindlichen Linien, betete zur Mutter Gottes, erbat sich ihren Beistand und that im Fall eines Sieges obiges Gelübde. Die Mutter Gottes schenkte ihm den Sieg, nöthigte die Franzosen, die Belagerung aufzuheben, ja sogar Italien gänzlich zu räumen, und erhielt die schöne Kirche. Ich sah den Ort, wo die braven Brandenburger unter Anführung Leopolds von Dessau die Linien der Franzosen zuerst erstiegen, und hoch schlug das Herz des Preussen! -- Dieser Angriff durfte nicht viel später geschehen, denn die Garnison hatte bereits Mangel an Pulver, und war überdies durch mehrere auf der Contrescarpe und dem Ravelin abgeschlagene Stürme sehr geschwächt worden. :Die Kirche nebst dem Gebäude, worin sich vor der französischen Besitznahme Piemonts die Domherrn befanden, ist sehr schön und solide gebaut. Den Eingang zur Kirche bildet eine erhabene von acht corinthischen Säulen getragene Portike oder Halle von ungeschliffenem Marmor, über welcher sich eine zweihundert Fuss hohe, schön gestaltete Kuppel erhebt, und auf den beiden Flügeln des Gebäudes stehen zwei schöne Thürme. Das Innere der Kirche selbst ist grösstentheils mit Marmor überkleidet; die darin befindlichen Säulen sind von buntem, die verschiedenen Altarstücke aber en haut-relief von weissem Marmor schön gearbeitet. Im Gewölbe unter der Kirche ruhen die Könige und Fürsten des savoyischen Hauses in Sarkophagen von buntem Marmor, schön gearbeitet, die mehr oder weniger mit Attributen versehen sind. Alle fürstlichen Attribute, als Krone, Zepter und die Inschriften sind abgenommen, so dass man von letztern bloss die Oeffnungen erblickt, worin die Buchstaben sonst incrustirt waren. Man hat die Kinderei gar so weit getrieben, das eine Basrelief, welches die Schlacht von Turin vorstellt, mit Gyps zu bedecken, jedoch ist es jetzt wieder davon befreit worden. Einige Iacobiner sollen auch Willens gewesen seyn, die Asche der Fürsten herauszunehmen und jene Monumente ganz zu zerstören, allein General Grouchy steuerte diesem Unfug, indem er noch zu rechter Zeit Truppen hinaussendete, die jene Bösewichter verhinderten, ihren Frevel auszuüben. :Ich bestieg die Gallerie des einen Thurmes der Kirche und hatte eine erfreuliche Aussicht in die herrliche Gegend Turins. Bei hellem Wetter soll man mit einem Fernrohre Mayland sehen können; das Wetter war aber etwas nebelig und ich erblickte nicht so viel, als ich wünschte. so sah ich zum Beispiel die scharfe Pyramide des Monte Viso linker Hand, und die hohen und breiten Massen des Monte Rosa zur rechten nur unvollkommen. Aber ich überschaute dennoch die herrliche durch den Po und die beiden Dora bewässerten Ebenen Piemonts; ich übersah die Städte Turin, Stupinigi, La Venerie, Rivoli und eine Menge kleiner Flecken, Dörfer, Schlösser und Cassinen, die in der schönen und cultivirten Gegend liegen. Die geistlichen Herrn hatten sonst einen guten auf einem Fusse stehenden Dollond auf diesem Thurme, der dem Reisenden gewiss willkommen war; allein auch ich wurde genommen, und dient jetzt vielleicht zur Erspähung einer Truppenstellung, oder der Lage einer Festung. Im Bibliotheksaal standen die Fächer alle leer, aber nach diesen zu urtheilen, muss sie ansehnlich gewesen seyn. Einige hölzerne Lückenbüsser waren die einzigen Ueberbleibsel, und vielleicht werden auch diese als Ketzer bald zum Feuer verdammt. jedoch ist von dieser Büchersammlung kein übler Gebrauch gemacht; denn sie ist mit der Turiner vereinigt worden. :Die Höhen des Berges waren theils mit Weinreben bepflanzt, mit Pfirsich-, Mandel- und Feigenbäumen untermischt, theils waren sie mit Kastanien - und Eichenbäumen bewachsen. :Nach meiner Rückkehr in Turin besuchte ich die Citadelle, die von Emanuel Philibert erbaut und lange für eine der stärksten in Europa gehalten wurde. Der Commandant derselben hatte die Güte, mich auf dem Hauptwalle herumzuführen. :Ich fand sie nicht zum besten unterhalten, und dennoch soll sie durch die Oesterreicher noch mehr in Vertheidigungsstand gesetzt worden seyn. So befanden sich zum Beispiel vor der Einnahme derselben durch jene Truppen nicht einmal Traversen in dem bedeckten Wege und in den übrigen Werken, sie wurden erst durch die Oesterreicher angelegt. Diese vermehrten auch die Minengänge ansehnlich, weil sie aber zur Erbauung der Rameaux nur weiches Holz nahmen, so fallen sie auch wieder zusammen. :Der Casematten giebt es viele; allein sie sind feucht und dumpfig, und daher der Gesundheit der Truppen äusserst nachtheilig, mithin wenig brauchbar. Die Oesterreicher sahen sich daher auch in der letzten Belagerung durch die Franzosen genöthigt, ein langes bombenfestes Gebäude halb unter der Erde innerhalb des Platzes anzulegen, damit sie sich einigermassen vor dem feindlichen Feuer sicher stellen konnten. :Die Pulvermagazine befinden sich theils in runden gemauerten und mit Erde bedeckten Thürmen, theils unmittelbar in dem Innern der Bastionen-Gorgen selbst. Innerhalb und oberhalb des Thores befindet sich ein hoher mit einem Verdecke versehener Donjon, in welchem sich sechs Kanonen befinden. Das übrige Geschütz liegt ohne Affüten auf den Wällen. :Die eigentlichen Werke der Citadelle haben bei der letzten Belagerung nur wenig gelitten, bloss die Caserngebäude sind fast ganz vernichtet. Es ist mir daher unbegreiflich, wie sich der General Fiorillo bei der letzten Belagerung so leicht ergeben konnte, da überdiess das Belagerungscorps nicht stark war, -- man gab dessen Stärke nur zu zwölftausend Mann an -- und es die ganze Citadelle von dem einen Theile der Stadt bis zum andern umfasst hatte. Durch diese Vertheilung hatten sich die Feinde geschwächt, und es war dem Generale Fiorillo nun möglich, dem Belagerungscorps durch Ausfälle theils mittelbar, theils unmittelbar zu schaden. :Die Festungswerke der Stadt lässt man jetzt eingehen, und das grosse Zeughaus wird nach Alexandrien verlegt. :Gegen Abend führte mich Herr Bibliothekar Actis zum Director der Lyseums, dem Grafen von Saluces-Menuzil einem in aller Art gelehrten Manne, der funfzig Jahr in Kriegsdiensten gestanden hatte, und ehedem Chef der Artillerie und des Corps du Génie gewesen war. Eine seiner Schriften über das Pulver ist Ihnen durch eine Uebersetzung des [[Georg Friedrich von Tempelhoff|Herrn Generallieutenants von Tempelhof]] bekannt. Er hat noch einige litterarische Arbeiten liegen; allein die traurigen Ereignisse seines Vaterlandes und seines Monarchen befördern bei ihn nicht mehr wie sonst des Gedeihen dieser Producte. Er wollte mich seiner Tochter vorstellen, allein sie war gerade abwesend, und ich musste daher das Vergnügen entbehren, einer der grössten Dichtertalente Italiens kennen gelernt zu haben. Ihre Poesien erschienen unter ihrem Familiennamen: Mademoiselle Deodati de Saluces, sie ist aber jetzt Wittwe des Grafen von Revel. :Der Schlossgarten, wohin ich nach abgelegtem Besuche mit Herrn Actis einen Spaziergang machte, ist nicht sehr gross, und durch den vom General Menou abgeschnittenen Theil für seine Gemahlinn noch verkleinert worden. Die Aussicht auf die Alpen und die umliegende Gegend ist vortreflich, besonders von dem Pavillon, worin sich ein Caffetier befindet, von dem wir uns Sorbet reichen liessen. Jedoch wird diese Promenade mehr des Mittags von zwölf bis ein Uhr, als des Abends besucht. Von hier gingen wir endlich auf den Hauptwall, der mit Bäumen bepflanzet ist, und woselbst sich des Abends die schöne Welt versammelt. Ich umging wohl ein Viertheil der Stadt, und fand stellenweise den Wall auf beiden Seiten dicht mit Stühlen und munterer Gesellschaft besetzt. -- Eine andere Promenade in Turin ist das Glacis der Citadelle, welches nach der Stadtseite ebenfalls mit Bäumen bepflanzt ist. Sonst wurde der Garten Valentino häufig besucht, um aber gehört er einem Particulier, der ihn nebst dem dazu gehörigen Schlosse während der Insurrection für ein Spottgeld kaufte. Der Corso, eine lange Allée, war ehedem zwischen fünf und sieben Uhr mit Wagen bedeckt, die langsam auf- und abfuhren, während die Fussgänger zu beiden Seiten der Bäume hin- und herspazierten. Da sich aber seit der Revolution die Vermögensumstände vieler Bewohner sehr verändert haben, so giebt es jetzt nur noch wenige Equipagen, und daher wird auch der Corso nur wenig noch besucht. :Zu den Belustigungsörtern der Stadt gehören eine Menge auf den Bergen und in der Ebene gelegene Landhäuser. Unter diesen zeichnet sich besonders der Weinberg der Königinn mit einem Lustschlosse und der Capuzinerberg aus. Dieser liegt jenseits des Po, und man hat von ihm eine herrliche Aussicht in die umliegende Gegend und über die Stadt Turin. In einer grössern Entfernung umher liegen die Soperga, von der ich vorhin zu Ihnen sprach, Montcalieri, Stupinigi und la Vénerie, ehemalige Lustschlösser, die aber nun vernachlässigt und ihrer innern Zierde gänzlich beraubt sind. Ich habe sie daher auch nicht besucht. :Die Stadt Turin selbst ist schön regelmässig gebaut. Mehrere Strassen haben längs den Häusern breite Bogengänge, worunter man bei schlechtem Wetter Schutz vor der Nässe, und im Sommer vor der Sonne und Hitze findet. Der Zufluss von Menschen ist auch hier stets sehr gross, weil man an der einen Seite dieser Arcaden viel Kaufläden antrifft, die in den Wochentagen viel Menschen dahin ziehen; und des Sonntags sind sie eine gewöhnlich stark besuchte Promenade. Der Schlossplatz und hauptsächlich der St. Karlsplatz sind ihrer Regelmässigkeit wegen schön zu nennen; allein ich ziehe doch den Berliner Gensd'armes-Markt vor. Das ehemalige königliche Schloss hat von aussen, und besonders seines Einganges wegen, wenig Ansehen; allein das Innere ist prächtig verziert. Die Façade des Palais von Carignan ist schön und imposant; der übrige Theil aber altmodisch. Turin hat noch mehrere schöne Gebäude und Kirchen, die ich aber nicht zu beschreiben wage. Im Ganzen gefällt mit Turin besser als Berlin; allein einzelne Theile dieser grossen Residenz, wie etwa die Gegend vom Schlosse nach dem Brandenburger Thore, sind unstreitig prächtiger und erhabener, als irgend eine Strasse oder ein öffentlicher Platz in Turin. Die Strasse vom Po, jetzt Eridan, ist freilich schön, hält aber doch keinen Vergleich mit Berlins Linden aus. Was mir in Turin besonders noch gefällt, ist die Bewässerung der meisten Strassen durch Wasserrinnen, die in der Mitte durchgeführt sind. :Die Piemonteser scheinen mit überhaupt genommen ein munteres Volk zu seyn; wiewohl sie jetzt nicht mehr so vergnügt seyn sollen, als unter der alten Regierung. Man klagt allgemein über die Franzosen, und selbst der grössere Theil der eingebornen Jacobiner wünscht, da er sich in seinen Erwartungen getäuscht sieht, die alte Ordnung der Dinge zurück. Abgaben aller Art bringen das Geld ausser Landes, und in kurzem wird man sich bis auf den Ertrag seiner Grundstücke eingeschränkt sehen. :Der Besitz von Piemont ist sowohl in Betracht der innern Kräfte, als auch seines Einflusses wegen auf das übrige Italien von grosser Bedeutung. man schätzt den Verlust der Königs von Sardinien in Oberitalien auf sechshundert und vierzig Quadratmeilen, und die verlorne Menschenzahl auf 2450000 Seelen. Mich wundert, dass die Franzosen die Lumelina, oder den bei weitem bessern Theil an die italienische Republik abgetreten haben. :Morgen denke ich von Turin abzureisen. Der Weg geht nach Alexandrien und Marengo. Dort unfehlbar ein Mehreres von Ihrem Freunde. Quellen und Literatur. *Reise durch einen Theil von Teutschland, Helvetien und Ober-Italien im Sommer 1803. Berlin, in der Himburgischen Buchhandlung, 1804. Kategorie: Reisen